A Messed Up Cinderella story
by xXDarkness'sAngelXx
Summary: Annabeth is a "maid" to her "family". Or what's left with it anyway. But, what happens if she gets kicked out? What if she meets a certain Greened eye boy and falls for him? I used to do this on my old account, but now I'm writing this on my second account. will not update for a while cuz working on a different story, Shadow Hunters. Check it out.
1. Chapter one of my shitty life

**AN: HEY GUYS, this is my first story so don't judge. I just want to say that I hope that you guys love the story cause I am just (this age has been removed from context) years old. :) P.S Annabeth is 17 and is done with school since she's so smart.**

I layed of my bed reading my book that has been given to me when my father passed. But enough about that let me introduce myself, I am Annabeth Chase. I live in California, San Francisco. My mother passed away when I was just 5, so he remarried to a woman named Helen. We have never gotten along very well, like the time when dad wasn't at home Helen would tell me I wasn't good enough and would scold me for things I didn't do. When Helen married Fredrick (that's my dad's name) she had 2 babies with him and their names were, Bobby and Matthew they were both were twin boys. They were good brothers they were nice not like their mother. I was actually glad she had those twins unlike Cinderella who hated her stepsisters. Then it happened. On June 17, 2015 her father passed. Annabeth would cry in her sleep thinking about her dad while her stepmother just walked around like it never happened or she didn't care at all which is probably what happened. Anyway, back to the story…

As I read my story over and over again cause I had dyslexia. I thought about my father's death 12 years ago. I remember it since yesterday…

Flashback:

 _Annabeth, bobby, Mathew! I'm home! "Daddy!" We shouted as we ran down the stairs._

 _Time skip_

 _As he tucked us in, he said "I love you" But the thing was, he didn't know that that was going to be his last words that he will ever say besides 'help me' and 'ahhhhhhhhhh'._ _That night, a robber came in to steal the money from our rich company my dad owned._

 _Fredrick's pov_

 _I woke to the sound of rustling and footsteps. I quickly took my flashlight that I always put on my nightstand and walked quietly trying not to disturb Helen. Then in the corner of my eye I saw a glimpse of something moving. I turned to see an outline of a person carrying a bag and a gun. He was going towards Mathew and bobby and Annabeth's room!_ _I quickly rushed to their room to find bobby, Mathew, and Annabeth and with a scared look on as the robber pointed a gun at them while taking the goods. I secretly watched and soon enough, Bobby tried to walk out of the room. The robber quickly caught him and was beginning to shoot him. "No!" I yelled as I took the bullet for him._

 _Annabeth's Pov_

 _At the sound of the bullet Helen burst in. "Fredrick!" Helen cried. She turned her head towards the robber and glared. "You! You killed my husband and almost killed my son! You will pay!" Helen started fighting the robber with all of her might. I must admit, she is strong. When she was done, the robber was just a bloody body._

End of Flashback

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by Helen yelled….

 **Cliffhanger! Tell me in the reviews what will happen next and in the next chapter I'll** **tell you** **who won.**


	2. That creepy Percy guy or whateves

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. So since my hella stupid brother T1203, fingered out the ending, here is the second chapter.** **But wait, you don't know what will happen… Shit! What have I done! Shit! I cursed! Shit I cursed again! Shit! Shit! Sh-** ** _were sorry but we are having technical difficulties, please stand by._** **Okay so I worked things out with myself. (That sounded really weird...) anyway back to the story…..** **PS: I wrote this because I was bored.**

Helen's voice interrupted my thoughts once again. "Annabeth! Come down here and make me and the boys' breakfast!" I sighed and checked the clock and realized since I woke up at six, now was 9:00. I figured I must have been thinking for a few hours. I quickly put on my tattered apron and rushed downstairs. I no longer had my room because Helen made me go up to the attic instead. Now my room is now considered the "guest room" even though we already had one! When I confronted her about this she just said "we needed more room for the guests" even though we rarely had any and when we do it's just like 2-3 people. So I rushed down to the kitchen and opened the fridge and took out some eggs and bacon and started cooking. "Hurry up Annabeth!" Helen screeched. I thought my ears were going to pop of but thank the gods they didn't. "Mommy, it's okay. We can just have cereal." Said bobby. Damn, I love my brothers I thought randomly. While I was cooking I noticed a strange pair of green eyes looking through the window.

Percy's Pov **(didn't expect that did you?)**

I was playing on my phone when I smelled a smell of bacon and eggs in the neighbor's house. I told my mom that I was going to the neighbor's house. Oh hi there I didn't know you were here name is Per- wait a second, you probably already know me. Everyone in town knows me because I work at a little shop in across a library with my mom on Main Street. Anyway as I was saying, I walked up to the front porch and was about to knock when I heard distant talking from the house. I peeked through the open window and my eyes locked on a pair of gray ones. How strange, I thought. I haven't seen gray eyes before. But I haven't seen a lot of things in my life yet. I was just 17. As I looked at her she tried to tell me to knock but no luck what so ever. So finally she opened the door to find me with a look of confusion on face. Now I could see her whole body that looked fantastic- _Whoa there Perce, you just met her. You know what happened with Rachel._

Okay, let me explain. I started dating Rachel when I was 15. When we became seiners that's when she started to act really vain and snobby. She tried to pursue me into being just like her but I politely declined but that just made it worst. Rachel was devastated and broke up with me. Soon after a month, she got a new boyfriend named Luke to blab about. Luke was an interesting guy but I'm getting off topic.

"Hello? Wake up Seaweed Brain!" yelled blondie trying to wake me up in my daydream. Surprisingly it worked. I said instead of answering her I said something really smart, "wha?" she laughed. "Hey Seaweed Brain, get out of wonder land." She led me inside the house to her family to meet them I could tell her stepmom didn't like me but she managed to keep a strained smile the whole time. The twins, however, were stuck on to me like glue. They kept asked me very personal questions like:

Where do you live?

How old are you?

Are you poor or rich?

Who do you like in your school?

And the most embarrassing one,

Are you Annie's boyfriend?

I quickly declined and said no and in the corner of my eye, I saw Blondie's face as red as a tomato. I was no better. Their mother was the worst of all. After that, I was about to leave when Blondie asked, "Wait! I didn't get your name." I quickly introduced myself and learned that her name is Annabeth and that she is 17 and that she is done with school already and decided to go back next week. I finally realized that I had a lot of things to learn about life.

 **Cheesy right? I really don't know what to do next cause I kinda have writer's block right now. So right now I would really appreciate if you would give me** ** _suggestions_** **of what to do next. I understand if you don't have time to but please find it in your hearts to find the time to do so. As I said before, Cheesy right?**

 **~stay beautiful~**

 **\- WiseGirl280 AKA: ANNIE280**


	3. life of a hobo(its a sucky one)

**omg I'm at ting the third chapter. And my bro T1203 is talking about holly and ivey or some shit like that and yelling at me cuz I pressed the home key when he didn't save his stupid ass game on f somethin cuz I really don't care for the shitnbut anyway, here's the third chapter!**

Annabeths POV

This is hell. Welcome to my shitty ass life. I don't understand feelngs for that incredibly hot sexy face-stop it annabeth! U sound like Aphrodite! Anyway, as I was saying, I just don't understand my feelings for him.I don't know if I should think of him as a stalker or a friend or dare I say it, a crush. And I can tell when my "family"met him, I could tell they were saying, go the hell away or we'll fill u full of lead. I could tell he was a little on the dumb side, but I like to say,seaweed brain the boys however, were stuck on him like glue. when he mouthed help to me, I couldn't help myself any more. I laughed for a second then stifled it. If I didn't, I would be laughing so hard it'll be impossible for me to stop! Anyway, people were going back too school but since I finished, I wanted to experience the high school life again so that's what I did. I asked my grandma, but she didn't really pay attention much though, she only said 'uh huh sure go away u dissapointment' and things along that line. I made breakfast I did everything since I woke at like at four. I called my best friend Thalia to come and take me to school. It took about three beeps till she picked up her phone. " Annabeth what the hell? Its like 6 o'clock!"... She kept talking but I didn't really listen and I cut to the chase and told her. She said she'll be on her way for now. I hungbup and walked into the kitchen. Bug mistake. There was queen both herself, Helen and my dad. "Look, u have been

Causing us trouble honey.(shout out to Mrs. Dobbs and Percy!) You see, u want to go to school, but I'm afraid we don't have enough money for u to take care of,so, were kicking you bye Annabethy!" I looked at her in surprise. How could she!? She can't do that! But,she just did. "Your bags are on the drive way honey!" Helen mocked. I can't believe it! After all my hard work! I didn't want to be thrown away like that! Well, I guess this is it then. I mentally told myself to text Thalia later to cancel the school thing. Well she just texted me. It says:

 _ **Thalia: hey uhhh, I just wanted to tell u that I can't be seeing u any more. My dad says d I shouldn't be talking to homeless ppl. I'm really sorry Annabeth. This is goodbye forever I guess. I just wanted to wish u have a better time at being homeless and have a healthy life. Well goodbye?**_

I knew the s was going to happen. Shit like this always happen. Well, I know Thalia isn't really an emotional person, I respect that but I wish she'd be more... Well I don't know...thoughtful?

Anyway I just put my phone in my pocket and headed out the door.

I hate being a hobo. And no, not like those gross homeless guys on the streets. I was cleaner thanothers wore good clothes and didn't smell. I looked like most ppl around town, but without a home. I wish the ngs like this shouldn't happen. But at least I brang my secret stash of VodKa with me. It helps with my pain. So, I stayed up all new ght drinking a whole bottle of VodKa until he found me...

 **hahahahahahha! Cliffhanger! Until I get more reviews, I won't be posting anytime soon**

 **-WiseGirl280**


	4. Where Am I?

**Sup peeps! Here's chapter four! I really don't know why imma doing did, but anyway, here's chapter four!**

Percy's POV

"Why are you here?" I asked Annabeth. She looked tired,beaten,and bloodshot. But, people might not say this, beautiful. She didn't say anything. I sat down next to her and was entranced by her beauty. She whispered," They kicked me out". I immediately comforted her. She flinched and my sudden move of affection(how does seaweed brain know these words?!) But did not recoil. Instead, she just buried her head in my chest. I heard tiny sniffles and realizied she had been crying." I don't know why Percy. I just don't know." If anybody would've payed attention, there's one thing Annabeth hates, is not knowing something. I just held her closer and whispered encouraging things in her ear. As I heard her breathing steadying, I knew she was asleep. Since she didn't have a home, I thought, well mom wouldn't mind if Annabeth stayed the night. So I carried her to the car,( she was soooo light. Helped a lot) and drove back home. "Mom?" I asked. "Well your home early." I heard her in the kitchen! I walked in still holding Annabeth. "Well, who have you brought?" I was unsure if I told her it was our neighbor, but still, she's my mom. And your probably thinking I'm some mamas boy and yes I am, and I'm proud! "She's our neighbor mom. Her family kicked her out of her house. I found her curled up on a bench." I said this very quickly not wanting interruptions. "And I was wondering, if she could stay the night until she finds a home?" I was unsure if she would say yes but I got my fingers crossed anyway."Of course! Oh you poor thing! I don't think anyone this pretty would be any trouble!" So I carried her to my bed, so I guess I I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. Or for a couple of years. You know, I could always kick her out-no, I thought. She already suffered. I pushed that thought to the back of my head and and decided to be a man about it and sleep and on the couch.

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to a smell of pancakes and a salty oceany bed. I look around and realize this is not my room. I started to panic. I immediately got up and went outside the room. there I saw a kind lady looking at me. "Well, your up early. how did you sleep?" " Um, who are you?" yeah yeah, I know. Bad answer. Then last night's memory's came flooding back. Oh Shit. I'm screwed. I remember Percy holding me like an important thing. I like that. I have never been important since dad. I guess my list of ppl who cared about me is filling up by two people. Great. " Honey, you look like a mess! Here." She came up and took a wet cloth and wiped my face. It was dirty with bench germs and dirt. My hair looked like a rat's nest. "And here, a towel and new clothes." now run along now, go clean up and take a bath in the guest bathroom while I go wake up my son, Percy."

Sally's POV

I always have to say that Percy's my son because, well, people get jealous. I'm still young you know. people mistake me as Percy's girlfriend. They get all up in my face. until Percy has enough of it and yells, "What are doing to my MOM!" then realization dawns on them and they start apologizing but they know that they lost there're chance with him. I only say this when I think this girl good for him. And Annabeth has a good game going. I just loves how she stutters. oh, how come my boy bag this lovely girl already?

 **Oh the awesomeness of cliffhangers, huh? Seriously guys, I need more reviews and suggestions! I cant think of things like this all the time! I'm not Athena or Hecate!**


	5. Q&A

**This is not a chapter, sorry. just more of a Q &A actually. so, if u reviewed, look here for your answer.(Btw, this is from the most recent at the top and the older reviews on the bottom.)**

 **Guest: Of Course its Percy!**

 **Guest: oh! Thank you Sooooo much! this is my first story so... Just Thank you!**

 **Ninja Lordness: I know huh? But I promise u, it will get better.**


	6. Shopping!

**Here's my fourth chapter? Or Fifth? IDK. any way, I want to give a shout out to _annerr for giving me and idea. Unlike_ _you_ guys. Anyway, just don't read the reviews and this story wont get spoiled for you. Except ANNERR. Sucks for her/him.**

 **ive been forgetting to do the disclaimer for my story, so this disclaimer is for the WHOLE entire story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PJO! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS! EVERYBODY KNOWS RICK DOES! DUH!**

 **Thank you. you may read now.**

Annabeth's POV

I walked out of the bathroom to knock Percy and myself on the carpet. I must have knocked him down harder than I thought because Percy was groaning. and not out of pleasure, but out of pain. I quickly got up and apologized a million times to hm., but he just smiled his famous lopsided grin. I couldn't hold back my laugh anymore. I laughed my head off and didn't seem to remember I was in his house and fell on the ground. since Percy was all ready on the ground, he was laughing his butt off. I loved his voice, but nothing lasts forever(reference to Taylor Swift's Wildest Dreams.). Then he noticed my clothes,"Are you wearing my mom's clothes?!" I blushed."Y-Y-Yeah, she let me borrow them." "Hmmmm. Then we're going to have to go shopping! Those clothes don't fit you well." Sally came round the corner and said,"Percy, that's the only smart thing you said since you were a baby!" I giggled. Percy opened his mouth to protest, but Sally cut him off."And don't try to deny Percy, or I'll hide all of the blue food coloring." Percy quickly closed his mouth. "Ok," I said."let's go shopping then. But this won't cost much won't it?" " Of course! It won't cost a hundred dollars or something!"

Time skip (cuz typing on my tablet is boring.)

At the mall, there were tons to food shops! OK, don't blame me, I haven't ate in 5 days! Of course I drank water! I had public drinking fountains on my side. Anyway, Percy said we had to shop first, but promised we would eat soon. So we had bought a cool sleek blue skirt that matched Sally's.

We also bought a ton of cool Summer clothes that were're grey and black and some shirts had owls! So when I wasn't looking Sally and Percy paid and hid the receipt.

So we went back to Percy's/Sally's house and guess what? In my old neighborhood, AKA Percy's neighborhood, we saw the queen bitch herself, Helen. I his behind Percy since he was larger than me and watched until they were in their house. I let go of my breath I didn't know I was holding. Then I just ran. I ran. Just like I ran away from that horrid place. As I got to the front porch, I stood there for a second and passed out. The last thing I heard was," Annabeth! Are you OK?! Mom! Call 911!" Cruel, cruel fates. Why me?!

 **Im sorry this was a short chapter. This was rushed. So, here's the deal. You give me ideas, with a s not just one idea. Then I'll combine all of them together to make a big chapter! Got it? OK. In w write down those ideas!**


	7. CHANGED

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating,but... I have something to say...**

 **IM CHANGING MY USERNAME TO SOMETHING ELSE! SHOCKING. I KNOW. JUST HEADS UP.**


End file.
